


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Temptation

Clint has a bad,  
History with alcohol.  
His father was a drunk bastard,  
Who abused his family.  
After seeing all that in his childhood,  
Clint had taken an oath,  
To never touch alcohol.  
But sometimes he is tempted,   
Especially on bad days,  
If a mission goes sideways.  
But he is reminded of his brutal past,  
And that gives him the strength to resist.


End file.
